Petit Cahier
by Pot-de-Cornichons
Summary: Ivan et Alfred vivaient dans le même quartier lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Il s'agit d'une histoire de quelques feuillets pour rappeler ce qui fût le plus important dans leur vie. / / fluff, n'implique pas de vrai petit cahier, juste tout aussi frivole. j'ai écouté alt-J et of monsters and men !


NdP : J'ai fait ça pour me détendre pendant mes révisions. C'est donc. Assez. Détendu. Pour des personnalités aussi fortes. Enfin, bon ! Merci de lire, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D (Si vous remarquez des fautes, faites-le moi savoir ! Ah et, j'ai fait un gros mélange de temps, ne soyez pas trop regardant à ce propos...)

* * *

 **Petit Cahier**

.

Il n'y avait aucune explication plausible et cohérente afin d'exprimer exactement comment en étaient-ils arrivés là (car quoiqu'on puisse dire, notre voisin n'occupe pas toujours cette place dans notre cœur). Voilà pourtant que, d'abord, ce voisin avait été le premier ami.

Dans le quartier en périphérie d'Alfred _(c'était forcément le quartier d'Alfred, et non celui d'Ivan)_ , il y avait dans les rues des aboiements la nuit, des lampadaires oranges fluo les matins d'hiver blancs, des poubelles devant les maisons presque campagnardes, des flaques d'eau dans le macadam. Ce qui frappait vraiment Ivan, c'était les pots en plastique de plantes vertes à la fenêtre. C'était des fraises qu'Alfred faisait pousser. Ivan semblait être le seul à savoir qu'il faisait ça, quand il le surprenait sous les réverbères et l'observait arroser parce-que le regard qu'il ne manquait jamais de lui lancer était celui d'un enfant qui s'était fait prendre en flagrant délit.

Alors pourquoi pas, s'était dit Ivan en plantant une gousse d'ail dans un pot en plastique et du sable. Qui sait ? Il ne cessait jamais de hausser les épaules à l'idée d'avoir planté la gousse d'ail, sans se rendre compte de la chaleur dans son cou. Mais cette expérience ne porta de toute façon jamais ses fruits, alors ce ne fût définitivement pas cela qui aurait pu les faire se rencontrer.

D'autres choses sur Alfred, dont seul Ivan était témoin, comme son sac qui s'était cassé ou alors quand il n'avait pas ses clefs et que son frère était à la patinoire, se seraient volontiers profilées en d'inoubliables rencontres desquelles ils auraient plus tard parlé avec une charmante nostalgie. Volontiers, oui, si ces choses n'avaient pas été de petits hasards fins, des poussières sur une toile d'araignée.

Mais, imaginons que par hasard, Ivan se fût trouvé muni de fil et d'aiguilles. Ils auraient été heureux de réparer avec de la dentelle, de la soie, des boutons en or et des diamants les lanières arrachées du sac. Alfred aurait planté au moins quatre fraisiers avec lui.

Ou alors, élucubrons sur cette soirée pluvieuse où Alfred n'avait pas de parapluie ni de clefs et que son frère était à la patinoire. Peut-être alors qu'Ivan se serait par hasard exclamé qu'il se trouvait avec un parapluie pour sa sœur qui était déjà rentrée, et que, par chance, elle prévoyait trois chocolats chauds et six tartines de beurre supplémentées de confiture à la rhubarbe ! Mais si en effet, Katyusha avait prévu tout ça, ce n'était pas pour Alfred mais pour sa fratrie. Alors, ce n'était pas non plus pour cette fois.

Mais ne fermons pas les possibilités. Ayons encore la fantaisie de voir Alfred, sobre comme jamais, sonnant à la porte d'Ivan et déclarant avec malheur que son chat était perdu...

Pour Ivan en fait, la fantaisie s'arrête ici. Tout cela était difficilement quelque divagation qu'il aurait construit dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi. Alfred se tenait triste, debout et le regard vers l'intérieur de la maison d'Ivan comme s'il cherchait à savoir si « Caramel » ne se cachait pas par là. Mais son chat ne reviendra pas.

Heureusement et contre les inquiétudes de ses anges gardiens _(il les entendrait soupirer de soulagement des années plus tard encore pour avoir eut ce bon réflexe)_ , Ivan conduisit Alfred dans sa cuisine. Et presque bêtement, il lui offrira un peu de bonbon ramolli et du pain.

Pourquoi pas ? Ivan ne savait pas que, si ça se trouve – et en fait certainement – Alfred imaginait lui-même que son voisin allait être le premier ami et que ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait plus jamais qu'on le recroise en train d'arroser des fraises mais juste que, arroser des plantes quand on est un petit garçon de cinq ans, c'était vraiment bizarre, non ? Et qu'après tout, Ivan pourrait très bien le lui faire remarquer. Toutefois, cela ne se produisit jamais, et Alfred avait même aperçu un peu de sable et un pot en plastique à côté de la poubelle.

Alors enfin, après cet épisode très regrettable d'une façon que Caramel ne reviendra jamais, Alfred avait protégé Ivan car il était grand et boudiné ; et qu'il avait cet accent Russe qui lui faisait tort. D'une certaine façon, ils étaient les premiers amis.

Comment transmettre tout à fait ce que cette époque concède à notre vie ? Juste le moment où on est capable de différencier la vie de la mort, bien après qu'on sache que si quelqu'un se cache, ce n'est pas forcément qu'il a disparu à jamais.

Alfred et Ivan mangent beaucoup de bonbons ramollis, parce-que Alfred adore le sucre. Ivan en est rassuré. Ils se donnent rendez-vous dans le jardin, tous les soirs, tous les matins. Le sureau noir sent bon. C'est un peu comme l'Éden, se dit Ivan.

Mais, malheureusement... Peut-être qu'il avait mangé un fruit interdit. Le bonbon en trop ? Peut-être qu'il était juste un animal, même pas destiné à être ici en premier lieu, totalement antinomique d'Alfred ; cela en tous cas, expliquerait pourquoi au moment d'être en collège, c'était comme si un mur s'était soudain érigé entre eux.

Ivan n'était plus celui qu'Alfred protégeait, _voulait_ protéger en tous cas. Plus qu'un figurant peut-être, ceux qu'on ne voyait pas. Comme Matthew.

Oui car, il faut croire que le rôle de lierre – envahissant c'est tout – n'était pas unique à Ivan, lorsque Alfred était là. Matthew aussi, et c'est ainsi que de façon bien mélancolique, ce dernier fut son deuxième ami, et le frère de son futur ennemi.

Quelque chose cuit à feu doux contre l'estomac d'Ivan. Déjà alors, quand il lui prenait d'éclater en sanglots sans raison le soir, et qu'une sorte de cire séchait sur ses joues, Ivan vendait la mèche à Matthew – et lui racontait ses aversions. Mais lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un petit fil, Ivan ne raconta plus rien car une deuxième peau l'avait noyé.

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'au milieu du collège, des cendres entre les doigts de Matthew _(qu'il essuyait sur son pantalon les jours les plus heureux pour ne plus avoir à y penser)_ et des haines bleues _comme le feu_ serrant le cou d'Ivan.

Alfred alors, devient insupportable et Ivan est tout seul, car même Matthew est parti (parce-que c'est vraiment ennuyant – _agaçant ?_ – d'être avec quelqu'un qui regarde toujours quelqu'un d'autre).

Et Alfred et Ivan deviennent mauvais mais sourient tout le temps. Ivan déteste ça. Il déteste Alfred.

C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que c'était vraiment bizarre, de n'exister que de cette façon, _pour_ cette raison. Mais voilà Alfred a plein de petites amies, déjà, alors qu'Ivan fait peur. Il est trop grand, il est encore un peu trop gros et il est toujours Russe. Ivan envie et abhorre équitablement Alfred.

Un jour, alors que Matthew (aujourd'hui moins agacé parce-que, _parce-que_... Ivan ne savait pas bien, mais il ne rentra pas avec Alfred ce soir-là) – alors que Matthew lui expliquait qui était son frère, tous ses défauts et la transparence de quelques unes de ses qualités, Ivan se surprit à rentrer chez lui en soupirant de tristesse. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal – il voulait simplement des amis ! Il voulait simplement _ressembler_ à ce soleil entier qu'était Alfred. Une seule étoile dans l'univers. Elle était _brûlante_ , terriblement radioactive. Elle envoyait tous les mauvais signes. Ivan voulait tout engloutir d'un coup.

Il demanda à Matthew pourquoi ; mais ce dernier haussa les épaules, et voulut passer à autre chose.

Ivan ne changea pas son attitude, et ses années de collège passèrent doucement, avec un tas de fausses choses. Il détestait vraiment... vraiment. Des mots acides, des sortes d'insectes grouillants sous la peau...

C'étaient les pires années.

Le lycée arriva et Alfred n'était plus le même. Il était plus adulte, plus grand, plus heureux, plus brillant et moins provocateur. Moins faux. Ivan qui l'avait toujours observé, au moins de loin, s'en était trouvé étonné. _Ah_ , et, il avait moins de petites-amies.

Les fois où il se retrouvait devant lui, il emmêlait le russe et l'anglais comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années, balbutiait, transpirait nerveusement et se cachait dans sa vieille écharpe du premier jour de primaire. Son cœur gonflait d'une envie terrible, ravageant l'intérieur de ses côtes, sa cage thoracique, le reste de son estomac. Il voulait garder Alfred et tout le reste. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais fait que ça toute sa vie, et se détesta. Peut-être que cela faisait longtemps mais, cette fois, pour de bon...

Il tomba amoureux d'Alfred.

S'en rendre compte fut violent. Il s'était glacé – plus encore que ce qu'il n'était habituellement. Il n'avait plus bougé de son effroi pendant la longue période qui suivit. Fâché, triste, agité, fatigué. S'il s'énervait, sa grande sœur avait peur de lui car il était grand, un peu boudiné, Russe. Peut-être finalement, qu'elle avait peur de lui juste car il était Ivan et qu'il voulait _tout_ , et qu'il n'avait _rien_.

Le trou sombre, béant, dans sa poitrine le fit, un jour, au lieu de taper des murs et des sols, pleurer contre le cœur de Katyusha. Il lui raconta tout entre deux hoquets.

Son regard ne fût même plus attiré par Alfred, il ne le regarda pas. Il eut de la chance de ne pas se cogner à lui.

Parce-qu'il ne comprit pourquoi c'était à Katyusha de savoir qu'il était amoureux, il avait décidé que c'était la marque de son deuil.

Puis comme si Alfred avait _le droit_ , était _capable_ de tricher, il lui avait sourit. La mâchoire d'Ivan s'était serrée et il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir réussi à s'en détacher. _Qu'est-ce que je fais, accroché à ses lèvres comme s'il ne pouvait qu'en sortir de l'eau et des perles ? Du miel et de la menthe, est-ce que j'y crois vraiment ?_ Il fronça les sourcils car Matthew était juste à côté de lui et lui murmurait, à l'oreille. Il ne le reconnaissait plus non plus. Il s'était distraitement questionné sur ce qu'il avait à dire à son frère.

Il revint à Ivan quelque chose de vraiment stupide – il avait relu les poèmes qu'il avait écrit à Alfred à une époque où il se croyait le plus saoul de mélancolie et de romantisme de la terre (avec ses mèches qui tombaient sur son visage, ce genre de choses). Il se souvint qu'il s'était senti triste. Il n'avait plus jamais voulu les lire, et les avait noyé dans ses vieux cahiers.

Alfred s'approchait de lui et il regrettait de ne jamais lui avoir dit, comme dans ses poèmes, qu'il avait vu en lui _le seul moyen de survie d'un univers. La seule chose qui fasse briller la lune._ Il avait rougi en se souvenant de ça, malgré lui, et avait recommencé à nerveusement jouer avec sa vieille écharpe et fuir la confrontation.

"Ivan."

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ça, et des nœuds se serrèrent dans sa gorge, son estomac se tordit très désagréablement. Il se sentit dans une grande sécheresse malgré toutes les sueurs froides qui coulèrent dans son dos. Il voulait lui demander de répéter son nom encore, qui sonnait comme des bulles sucrées dans sa bouche ; lumineux, précipité, franc, oisif. Tout de la même impulsion, du même mouvement que lorsqu'il le protégeait, avant.

Ces souvenirs le firent rougir encore plus, et il fronça les sourcils. Que cela voulait-il dire ? On allait se moquer de lui. On allait toujours se moquer de lui ; et le dernier souvenir agréable qu'il avait de son ami allait disparaître, douloureusement remplacé par la violence d'un adolescent, _non pas un soleil, un adolescent_. Mais, il semblait si fort, quoiqu'un peu fragile, car il faudrait jamais que ce sourire ne s'efface. Il fit une grimace douloureuse et très laide.

Mais ce qu'Alfred lui avait dit était plus estomaquant encore. Il avait l'air embarrassé lui aussi et il avait dit ;

"Je suis désolé."

La grimace se figea, et très, très doucement se décomposa. De son étonnement, il retint des larmes. Il ne savait pas bien si ces mots étaient des couteaux dans le ventre ou une sorte de résurrection. _Il ne voulait pas entendre ça_. C'était entièrement injuste, et il n'y était pas préparé.

Il n'avait rien dit car de toute façon ses paroles auraient été enrouées et ridicules à entendre. Un point contrarié sur son front lui faisait mal.

Il vivait les sourires troublés d'Alfred, lorsqu'il était là pour les recevoir, comme une sorte de victoire amère.

Alfred n'abandonna pas, même s'il était le coupable.

Avant qu'Ivan n'entende ces mots, il ne se rendait pas compte d'à quel point la vie avait été maussade. Il faudrait attendre qu'Ivan se repose une nouvelle fois contre le cœur de Katyusha et que cette voix douce et à peine tremblante lui caresse le visage pour qu'une timide couleur revienne un peu sur son visage triste. _C'était une amère victoire..._

A l'abri de tout et entre deux phrases qu'Alfred échangeait avec les autres, Ivan lui avait rendu un sourire vieux de plusieurs mois. Il s'était glissé très discrètement, comme s'il n'avait pas existé en premier lieu, et Ivan peut-être l'avait laissé s'échapper sans s'en rendre compte _(parce-que ce genre de choses arrivait lorsqu'il regardait Alfred)_ ; mais Alfred l'avait vu, c'était déjà trop tard. Les yeux d'Alfred s'illuminèrent.

Chaque jour, il trouvera quelque chose pour entretenir cette seule communication perturbée, à sens unique.

Et puis, sans que cela ne soit une fuite de regards ou quelque expression qui se serait perdue, comme cela l'était habituellement, il y eut un face à face. Autant l'un que l'autre étaient étonnés. Alfred avait crispé tout son corps et se tenait droit. Il aurait presque tremblé s'il ne riait pas nerveusement, et que tout d'un coup un tas de mots ne s'étaient pas échappés de sa bouche

"Ça te dérange, enfin, si l'on pouvait de-nouveau... Enfin..."

Ivan n'entendit pas sa voix s'élever.

"Être amis ?"

Alfred eut un air surpris. Il voulut éclater de rire, mais Ivan avait un regard incroyablement sérieux. Cela le rendit alors triste, plutôt. Il réalisait que Ivan n'avait jamais plus connu de sentiment similaire à celui qu'ils avaient partagé à cinq ans, après qu'on se rende compte de la vie, de la mort, et que si quelqu'un disparaissait derrière un mur, il n'était pas forcément disparu à tout jamais.

Alors, il avait hoché la tête avec un peu d'incertitude, de la chaleur dans le cou. Les yeux d'Ivan brillèrent à peine.

Ils allèrent à des concerts ensemble, suivirent une vague entière de voix et de corps en ne se délectant que de la présence de l'autre. Ils ne se disaient pas grand chose : ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils essayaient de se l'expliquer... c'était une sorte d'amitié qui serait restée intacte malgré tout ce qu'elle avait supporté _(des murs, des canons, du feu, un énorme blizzard, le temps et son usure)_. Toute fraîche, irréversible. En réalisant ça, ils s'étaient sentis libres. Ils n'en avaient rien dit.

Ivan était devenu le meilleur ami d'Alfred, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi.

 _Alfred,_ était comme un roi, inatteignable et clément. Grand et éblouissant. Mais il tremblait sur son trône lorsque, déstabilisant, Ivan se présentait à lui, presque trop brutalement pour le dévouement qu'il lui portait, presque trop noble pour la familiarité qu'il lui offrait. Alfred le trouvait égaré.

Il se sentait le pire des rois. Sans aucune hésitation, il aurait offert sa place à Ivan.

Car sa valeur en comparaison était nulle mais, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu égaler cette pureté et cette folie ? Ou ce regard amoureux ? Rien.

Alfred tomba amoureux d'Ivan.

Mais il était tant éhonté, qu'il voulut laisser mourir l'amour. Et peu importe si elle l'avait rendu digne, et peu importe si elle l'avait rendu plus beau que n'importe quelle saison. Et peu importe que sa tête s'embuât de cette richesse, il avait une honte étourdissante à s'en droguer. Un soir, il avait serré Ivan contre lui et avait été étonné de l'étreinte qui lui avait été rendue. Il s'était promis que ce serait la seule extravagance. Ce soir-là, il avait pleuré à s'en épuiser et c'était comme si une entaille fraîche d'abandon le traversait.

Ivan avait le ventre tordu de toutes les façons en sentant ces mains s'accrocher dans son dos, et ces sanglots s'échapper de _la plus belle créature de l'Univers_. Il avait décidé qu'il détestait ça – il avait senti le ciel s'abattre sur lui et pendant un instant s'était demandé si le monde était en train d'exploser alors qu'Alfred pleurait. Il ne voulait pas que le monde s'arrête maintenant, alors il l'avait embrassé.

Et peut-être que le monde avait explosé, en tout cas tous ceux dans la tête d'Ivan, alors qu'Alfred avait tremblé, soupiré contre lui, et avait fait glisser lentement, très délicatement ses mains autour de son cou. C'était plus chaleureux encore que n'importe quelle écharpe.

Comme s'ils avaient été des écoliers encore, ils s'étaient séparés et avaient tourné la tête, d'une certaine distance. Ils n'avaient plus voulu se regarder. Des bourdons sonnaient dans leurs oreilles tant ils avaient du mal à contrôler ce qu'il se passait sur leurs visages.

Matthew avait été amusé, les jours suivants, en les voyant rougir tout le temps face à l'autre, gênés comme s'ils avaient le béguin et qu'ils ne pouvaient se l'avouer. Matthew réalisa que c'était le cas, et lorsque personne ne pouvait les voir à part lui même, il avait aperçu leurs mains s'emmêler timidement.

Un jour, les toilettes des garçons étaient vides, et Ivan s'était fâché avec Alfred devant un des lavabos. La dispute les avait conduits à s'embrasser contre une des portes fermées, avec la puissance de personnes qui veulent avoir raison. Ils avaient emmêlé les goûts de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues, et lorsque le baiser avait pris fin, ils ne s'étaient pas séparés, et ils avaient murmuré à l'autre, toujours sur un ton énervé, leur mot final ; "Arrête de dire des conneries." "Je fais ce que je peux. Arrête de me tenir coupable." Alfred ne s'était décalé de sa position dominante (il avait été celui qui avait plaqué Ivan contre la porte) qu'après que son meilleur ami lui ai donné un dernier chaste baisé qu'il avait accueilli.

Cela avait été là troisième fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Un garçon entra dans les toilettes, une chasse d'eau se fit entendre.

Tous les deux s'étaient détachés comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, que leur proximité _juste à l'instant_ n'était qu'un _malheureux hasard_. Le garçon qui venait d'entrer y aurait cru volontiers s'ils n'avaient pas été si rouges de panique.

L'autre garçon qui était sorti des toilettes avait, lui, du mal à comprendre la situation, pourtant parfaitement décrite par les expressions des trois autres personnes de la pièce. Il avait entendu une dispute et des bruits étranges, c'était tout.

C'était bien assez pour faire de lui le deuxième témoin.

La rumeur se répandit comme une épidémie.

Alors, puisqu'ils n'aimaient pas l'idée eux-même car cela faisait _peur_ , d'être _pédés_ , dès qu'on tentait de leur dire quoique ce soit à ce propos – ils réfutaient violemment. Il fallait des preuves. Alors, autant se dédaigner.

Il n'osèrent plus se regarder, nièrent assez fort qu'ils se blessèrent à tenter d'y croire. Ils ne savaient plus s'ils avaient raison ou tort, s'ils avaient encore un pied à terre ou si le mensonge les avait pendus.

La tension du silence, c'est comme un déni. Ensemble ? _Mais ils n'avaient jamais été du même monde._

Une nécessité, ils en étaient sûrs. C'était sûrement de la faute de la dispute, ce genre de regard ne trompe pas. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'histoire de meilleur ami. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

Ivan était sombre, tant qu'on ne lui faisait pas de mal, à lui ou à Alfred. Le reste du temps, c'était de l'attente. Un peu de peine. Quand ils étaient saouls.

"T'es vraiment qu'un gros con," Alfred lui avait dit au téléphone, un soir où il était peiné.

C'était étonnant, voire même assez inquiétant de savoir que Alfred était ivre. Entre autres car il promettait toujours de ne jamais boire avant vingt-et-un ans révolus, et qu'il avait toujours ce regard de désapprobation quand Matthew annonçait qu'il partait avec _Gilbert_ et _Ned_ le soir. Ivan ne s'était pas laissé impressionné. Il avait gardé sa voix froide.

"Tu as bu ?" et ce n'était absolument pas ça qu'il voulait dire.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te _faire_ ," et un son comme un sanglot ravalé, "Tu veux que je _meures_ , qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de quel moyen je clamse?"

Ivan relâcha un souffle contrôlé _(un peu tremblant)_.

"Je ne veux pas ça." et un rire amer lui répondit.

" _Tu ne veux pas ça ?_ Tu me l'as _dit_. Tu l'as dit à tous les autres. Tu n'attends que ça, alors arrête de mentir connard."

Ivan crispa ses mains. Son souffle se coupa un instant.

"Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?" demanda-t-il avec le même calme qu'auparavant.

" _Je te déteste_ ," et cette fois, la phrase était pleurée. "Je te déteste _tellement_ de... de m'avoir laissé faire, de m'avoir humilié, d'avoir pris ton _pied_ de te foutre de ma gueule et je... Je sais pas, putain," et le reste n'étaient que des marmonnements. La seule, dernière phrase intelligible fût : "Va te faire foutre. Arrête d'exister dans ma vie, _va te faire foutre_."

Alfred avait raccroché et n'était pas venu le jour d'après. Ivan avait passé une nuit épuisante. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'absence du blond, son cœur s'était soulevé.

"Matthew," il avait demandé avec la plus petite trace de panique courbant sa voix.

Matthew l'avait regardé avec une colère insoupçonnée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

La question avait été sèche.

"Il faut," il regarda autour de lui, "Autre part. Pas ici." il fit ce qu'il pu pour persuader Matthew. Ce dernier soupira et s'écarta de la foule d'étudiants avec lui.

La boule dans l'estomac d'Ivan s'agrandit. Quand ils furent loin de tout le monde (mais pas dans des toilettes), il parla.

"Alfred," il prononça en tremblant un peu plus franchement. "m'a appelé hier soir."

"Je sais."

"Où est-il ?"

"Écoute Ivan je pense que tu as déjà bien assez fait pour..."

"Non, non." il commença à murmurer. "Il faut que je lui parle."

"Il est absent."

" _Je sais,_ " il déglutit rapidement, faiblement. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Le sentiment désagréable dans son corps s'accentua. "Je _dois_ lui parler." il pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux, le plus fort possible, et serra sa mâchoire. Il se répéta, à voix basse, qu'il ne voulait pas _arrêter d'exister_ dans sa vie, _je ne veux pas arrêter d'exister dans sa vie, je ne veux pas..._

"Ivan ?" la voix inquiète de Matthew le fit presque sursauter. Il retira les mains de son visage et Matthew réalisa qu'il avait l'air exténué.

Ivan murmura quelque chose de bref et partit avec une hâte égale.

Il se retrouva, un temps plus tard, car il était maintenant en vacances, vers chez Alfred. Il faisait nuit et il était fatigué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Il jouait avec un caillou sur le chemin en marmonnant des choses et d'autres dans son écharpe, _tout était soudainement trop réaliste_. Et il s'était retrouvé là – et le pire était peut-être qu'il s'était arrêté devant l'immeuble. Qu'il avait tapé le code pour rentrer, qu'il avait maudit le changement de ce même code et puis qu'il s'était rappelé que la porte était cassée et qu'il n'avait qu'à pousser pour entrer. Il avait monté les trois étages avant de se mettre devant le pallier où le paillasson faisait un jeu de mot débile avec des chats. Il avait regardé le paillasson pendant un moment et il avait soudain eu envie de pleurer. Il se sentit débile d'avoir monté les trois étages et de pleurer devant le paillasson parce-que _sérieusement, Ivan ?_ Il était fatigué donc ce n'était pas grave.

Aussitôt avait-il sonné qu'il avait regretté. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas juste partir car le mal était fait et que ce serait malpoli devant le père d'Alfred. Il recommença à hésiter parce-que, _sérieusement,_ le père d'Alfred s'en fout de savoir si Ivan est malpoli, de toute façon c'est pas comme s'il devait faire bonne figure car il s'agissait du _père d'Alfred_. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme s'ils allaient devoir se supporter pendant les dîners de famille.

Il avait trituré son écharpe pendant toute sa réflexion et avait même commencé à avoir la respiration saccadée lorsque la mère d'Alfred répondit à la porte.

"Tu vois, Arthur, ce n'était personne..." avait-elle dit avant de se tourner vers Ivan.

Les yeux d'Ivan et de la mère d'Alfred s'agrandirent en même temps.

"Jeune homme ?" elle avait demandé doucement.

" _Izvini_ , je, bonsoir. Bonsoir. Vous, votre paillasson. Chaleureux. Je trouve ça bien trouvé."

Si la mère d'Alfred avait l'air étonnée avant, elle avait à présent l'air totalement abasourdie. La poitrine d'Ivan se gonfla encore plus.

"Désolé, je viens pour... est-ce que, est-ce que Alfred est ici ?" avait-il dit presque trop vite.

"Oui, il est là... Mais tu es ?"

"Ivan – enfin, non, ne dites pas ça, il ne voudra pas me voir, je... je dois absolument lui parler et il n'était pas là pendant une semaine, et, désolé madame, c'est juste, c'est très important."

L'expression de la mère d'Alfred avait changé d'étonnée à attendrie, puis amusée. Ivan était heureux que la nuit ne dérangeât pas la mère d'Alfred, car il était sûr que si ça avait été le père d'Alfred, Ivan aurait été confronté à un échec cuisant.

La mère d'Alfred s'absenta pendant quarante-six secondes après l'avoir prévenu. Ces quarante-six secondes pesaient comme cinq longues minutes de silence. Quand il aperçut Alfred, son visage s'illumina. Quand Alfred aperçut Ivan, sa seule réaction fut "Ah non, certainement pas !" et il retourna de là où il venait. Sa mère revint vers Ivan, un peu embêtée.

"Je suis désolée," fit-elle.

"C'est... vraiment moi qui devrait m'excuser, madame."

Elle eut un air un peu plus malicieux et se pencha vers Ivan.

"Je ne suis pas dupe, Ivan – c'est ça ? Ivan, je ne me trompe pas ?" Ivan hocha la tête. "Alfred n'a pas encore fait son coming out, mais son frère l'a fait pour lui. J'avais déjà mes propres doutes, et ces rumeurs que j'ai entendues sur toi n'ont fait que confirmer ces doutes."

Le Russe fût absolument terrifié par l'omniscience de la mère d'Alfred qui semblait se _délecter_ des potins sur ses propres enfants.

"Je vais lui parler." elle lui sourit.

Ivan hocha subrepticement la tête.

"Encore désolé, et merci." il tenta un regard vers la mère d'Alfred et reprit "Passez une bonne soirée, madame."

Quand il fût de-nouveau dans la rue, Ivan décida qu'il fallait qu'il se cogne la tête contre le mur, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

" _Je suis vraiment trop con._ " avait-il dit en russe. Quelque part, il avait l'impression que cette idée rentrerait plus facilement dans sa tête dans sa langue maternelle. Il partit de chez Alfred.

C'est ce dernier qui vint le trouver, une ou deux semaines après. Apparemment à contre cœur, ou du moins avec un manque évident de motivation, cependant. Cela était fort déplaisant et Ivan faillit fermer la porte de son appartement sur-le-champs. À la place, il eut un sourire crispé.

"Pourquoi tu es venu ?" son ton était presque amical.

Un frisson traversa l'échine d'Alfred et son attitude se fit un peu moins détachée. Plus concernée. Il ne regardait toujours pas Ivan dans les yeux.

"J'ai parlé avec ma mère."

C'était bon à savoir.

"Et ?"

"Et, désolé d'être parti quand tu es venu jusque chez moi."

"C'était une erreur de ma part, ne t'en fais pas."

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

"C'est tout ?" demanda Ivan.

"Non." Alfred avait fermé les yeux, contrarié. Il attendit encore un peu avant de reprendre la parole. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?"

Ah.

"Eh bien, à présent plus rien. J'ai trouvé une solution à mon problème, ne t'en fais pas. C'est gentil d'être repassé."

Les poings d'Alfred s'étaient resserrés.

"Tu veux que je comprenne comment si tu parles pas, au juste ?"

"Comment puis-je te faire comprendre quoique ce soit puisque tu ne m'écoutes de toute façon pas ?"

"Je fais quoi là ?!"

"Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, mais je vois bien que cette situation te déplaît. Tu peux repartir, je ne vais certainement pas te retenir."

Le reste du corps d'Alfred s'était tendu. Il resta statique un moment, referma les yeux. Il expira longuement.

"T'es insupportable."

"J'ai cru entendre ça quelques fois de ta part."

Puis, "Ivan."

Ivan vacilla un moment puis se figea, les doigts crispés contre la chambranle. _Son prénom et des bulles sucrées, et du miel et de la menthe –_

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Alfred avait l'air sérieux, car il était calme, en posant cette question.

"Je ne sais pas." fût la seule réponse.

"Il s'est passé que tu t'es chié dessus et que moi aussi."

Ivan ne nia pas. Sa tête était baissée. Il regardait le sol.

Alfred caressait chacune des briques du _mur_. Il ne crachait plus dessus.

"Et je..." il soupira.

Ivan releva la tête soudain.

"Je voudrais qu'on arrête," il continua, de plus en plus hésitant, "de se détester. Parce-que en rétrospective, ça n'a pas de sens."

Ivan se rappela de tout. Les fraisiers, la cire, les concerts, Alfred qui était un roi, ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il réalisa que non, en rétrospective, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il déglutit et le son qui sortit de sa bouche était enroué.

"Je ne te déteste pas ?" c'était sensé être une affirmation mais elle sonnait si fébrile qu'on l'aurait pensée question. "Je déteste tout le reste." tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

Alfred hasarda un sourire.

"Je sais."

Et encore plus hésitant, il s'était approché un peu. Ivan avait chancelé. Et soudain, il était si proche, qu'il sentait sa chaleur.

"Je suis désolé." Alfred avait dit _pour_ Ivan. Même la cage d'escalier qui était d'habitude résonnante n'avait jamais répété ces mots. Ivan ne les partageait même pas avec l'écho. Et puisque Alfred avait été encore plus proche, et qu'il était si radiant, _irradiant_ , Ivan avait posé une autre affirmation un peu étranglée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question.

"Je t'aime ?" cela avait été si bas qu'il ne savait pas bien s'il l'avait pensé ou s'il l'avait dit. Alfred eut un deuxième sourire. Peu importe s'il l'avait pensé ou dit, Alfred l'avait entendu. Il déglutit un peu. "Et je déteste tout le reste." Il murmurait toujours.

"D'accord."

Son souffle s'était troublé à l'instant où Alfred avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. La main d'Ivan sur la chambranle était devenue inutile, alors il la fit tomber. Elle atterrit entre les omoplates d'Alfred. Alfred avait soupiré encore une fois. L'autre main d'Ivan avait tremblé jusqu'aux cheveux blonds. Il les avait caressé comme s'il s'agissait d'une chrysalide en soie. Alfred avait accroché ses mains à Ivan. Puis, à peine plus tard, Ivan avait serré également Alfred.

Et le reste n'avait été peut-être que du vent, dans la précipitation, de l'histoire. Ce n'était rien de le dire, _car ils ne le disaient pas_. C'était la pointe des doigts qui touchait le bras entre une heure et une autre. De nouvelles musiques, de nouvelles pluies où fuir, d'autres perles de miel et de menthe.

Les fraises étaient ridiculement petites.


End file.
